Rain
by Suka-Kitsune
Summary: He found him dying in the rain. Saving him will be hard. Loving him will be harder. Song Fiction


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rain, by Patty Griffen.

* * *

_Rain_

* * *

_It's hard to listen to a hard hard heart_

_Beating close to mine_

_Pounding up against the stone and steel_

_Walls that I won't climb_

_Thump…Thump…Thump…_

It was hard to believe how real he felt.

Sasuke had eluded him for years and now the raven was sleeping soundly in Naruto's arms. He could feel his heartbeat. No matter how much Sasuke tried to freeze his heart, right now he looked open, and innocent. Naruto looked at the Uchiha's beautiful face and felt a stabbing pain in his heart.

_Sometimes a hurt is so deep deep deep_

_You think that you're gonna drown _

_Sometimes all I can do is weep weep weep with_

_All this rain_

_Falling down_

It was raining. Naruto had been coming back from a mission when he saw the trap. It was just some ninja wire and shuriken, nothing too difficult to avoid. What had made him decide to investigate was the blood on the wire. The shinobi who had placed the trap must have been terribly injured to have been so sloppy. It took him about two minutes to find him. He was propped up against a tree. He hadn't had the strength to even conceal himself.

For a few minutes Naruto could only stare. Sasuke wasn't wearing a shirt and his torso was covered in blood stained bandages. He was soaked from the rain, as Naruto soon would be, and his skin was stark white, and he was barely breathing.

_Strange how hard it rains now_

_Rows and rows of big dark clouds_

_But I'm holding on underneath this cloud_

_Rain _

Without even realizing what he was doing, Naruto knelt down and cupped Sasuke's cheek. His skin was ice cold. He quickly put a finger to check the raven's pulse and then let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. His pulse was weak but there.

Naruto took off his orange and black coat, and then draped it around Sasuke. He left it open so that he could check on the wounds. Naruto peeled off the sticky red bandages and caught his breath. Something had been scratched into the Uchiha's skin, over and over, the same word. _Traitor_. Each letter was a sickly green. These wounds had been poisoned.

Sasuke was dying.

_It's hard to know when to give up the fight_

_Some things you want will just never be right_

_It's never rained like it has tonight before_

It _hurt._ He felt Sasuke's pulse grow weaker and weaker, and the fact that he couldn't do anything hurt. What was the point in being strong if you could do nothing with that strength? Tears fell from azure eyes. His shoulders shook and he pulled Sasuke's limp body toward him. He hugged the unconscious man tightly and buried his face into the black locks.

Naruto shook himself. He wouldn't give up. Not on Sasuke. Never on Sasuke. If Kyuubi's chakra could heal him then maybe, just maybe it could heal Sasuke.

First he took out a kunai. He had to get the poison out, he just hoped that Sasuke could survive what he was about to do. He slashed a line through each word; blood flowed out of each new wound. Sasuke was soon covered in fresh blood. Naruto's jacket now had a large dark stain on the back where the blood was pooling.

Next Naruto concentrated on bringing out Kyuubi's chakra. It wasn't difficult; he was desperate. He pulled Sasuke into his lap, and grasped Sasuke's hands as he poured his chakra into them. He held the raven as he convulsed.

_Now I don't want to beg you baby for_

_Something maybe you could never give_

_I'm not looking for the rest of your life_

_I just want another chance to live_

Nothing was happening. The cuts were no longer green but the blood was still running out of the gashes. Naruto closed his eyes and poured even more chakra into Sasuke. He was muttering to himself. Over and over again. The same word: _Please._ Naruto had lost Sasuke once. He wouldn't survive another time.

_Strange how hard it rains now_

_Rows and rows of big dark clouds_

_But I'm holding on underneath this cloud_

_Rain _

He looked at Sasuke's chest again. Hope filled his entire being. The blood was slowing. The cuts were healing! Naruto looked up and laughed. Rain filled his eyes then ran down his cheeks like tears. He could feel Sasuke breathing more regularly. The raven even shifted in his comatose state. The cuts on his chest were almost completely healed.

_Strange how hard it rains now_

_Rows and rows of big dark clouds_

_But I'm holding on underneath this cloud_

_Rain _

For the most part Naruto was content with holding Sasuke. He had admitted to himself long ago that he was in love with the Uchiha. The rain was washing all the blood away. Not even a scar was left on the raven's perfect chest. Naruto laid a hand on his heart. He could feel it beating.

_Thump…Thump…Thump…_

Then Sasuke's breath quickened and his eyes fluttered. He head loll back and his onyx eyes stared unbelievingly into Naruto's own. He then looked down at himself and whispered hoarsely.

"Why is heaven so wet?"

Naruto looked at him and laughed. He let go of Sasuke and helped him sit up on his own. He bent close to the raven's ear and whispered.

"I'm glad your heaven has me in it Sasuke, because mine has always had you."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. He knew how weak the Uchiha still was but he didn't care. He was selfish in that respect. As the raven remained unmoving Naruto began to pull away. As he did so he was pulled back hard. Sasuke fisted his hands in Naruto's soaked hair.

_Strange how hard it rains now_

_Rows and rows of big dark clouds_

_But I'm still alive underneath this cloud_

_Rain oh rain oh rain_

The rain was lightening up and Sasuke was sleeping in Naruto's arms. They were both soaked to the bone, but it didn't matter. Naruto had Sasuke. At least for now. The man in his arms was transient and beautiful, and that would never change.

_Just like the rain. _


End file.
